Frost Academy
by Frost Angel
Summary: What if harry didn't go to hogwarts what if he didn't even see the letter and got a letter from Frost Academy of elements, wizardry, and mysticism. Dumbles and Ron bashing in later chapters.
1. boa trouble

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing Harry potter is owned by J.K. Rowling**

** Summary: What if harry never went to Hogwarts what if he got a second letter that day one to Frost academy of elements, wizardry, and mysticism.**

"_Parsletongue or beast speak"_

_'thoughts'_

"speaking"

Chapter 1:boa troubles.

"but why do we have to take the freak with us its my birthday" Dudley complained clearly pissed that his cousin Harry Potter was coming to the zoo with them on his birthday. Harry has been living in a cupboard under the stairs since his parents died in what Aunt Petunia called a car accident.

"there's no one else to take him my Dudley, Mrs. Figg has a broken leg." Uncle Vernon explains trying to appease his son who he loved '_unlike that freak Harry Potter'_ Later Vernon pulls harry aside and warns him that if he did anything remotely freaky he would be stuck in his cupboard for a week without food or water. Now Harry from his years at the Dursleys' home was extremely skinny and severely malnourished due to cooking all the meals and not allowed to eat anything but the leftovers which there weren't much of due to Dudleys' black hole of a stomach. Harry had also been beaten whenever something weird happened around him like when the teachers hair turned blue or when he had teleported to the top of a building while running from Dudley's gang of neanderthals. Or when he did better than Dudley in anything.

Anyways today was Dudleys' birthday and they were going to the zoo with Dudley's friend Piers. Harry following behind the Dursleys at a much slower pace was listening to the animals around him but they were mostly complaining about their habitat how they want it bigger or colder or have more food. When the Dursleys stopped at the zoos restaurant they had a cold desert Harry only got a lemon pop until Dudley complained about not having enough fudge on his sundae so Harry got the uneaten sundae. Afterward they went to the reptile house were Dudley started tapping on the glass of a boa constrictors cage. After Dudley got bored of watching the animal sleep which was quickly he walked away and Harry approached the boa to apologize.

"_Sorry about that he is an idiot and I can't believe I'm related to him."_Said Harry annoyed at his cousin for annoying the poor creature._ "you speak the serpents tongue I get that all the time Speaker." _The boa replied. "_So where were you born?" _Harry asked and the boa and it pointed to the sign that said it was born in captivity and from Brazil. _"Oh I know what its like to be in a cage would you like to leave?"_ Harry asks the boa that nods to the suggestion, "_would you like to come with me I can release you later." _With that said harry creates a construct of the boa in the cage and makes the boa invisible. Right after that Dudley shoves Harry to the ground where Harry's anger or hurt causes the glass to completely disappear letting the boa and construct free the real boa wrapped itself invisibly around Harry while the construct runs away.

Later while in the manager of the zoos office Piers says he saw Harry talking to the snake when they got home Harry was beaten and thrown in the cupboard with the snake still invisible wrapped around his leg. The snake licked at Harry's wounds while magic was healing them and unknowingly they created a familiar bond the snake now had a bit of Harry's magic and Harry now had the snakes perfect eyesight and senses so he replaced the glass in his glasses with fake glass. A week after being locked in the cupboard Harry was released to make his family breakfast. the boa had escaped earlier that week using magic. The mail came and there was a letter for harry from a place called Hogwarts which Harry never noticed it so when he handed the mail to his uncle he didn't understand when Vernon's face turned purple with unadulterated fury as he took out a lighter and burned the letter right there. Harry was then forced back to the cupboard where he found the boa from before there with a letter addressed to him. Harry opened the letter and it said.

_Frost Academy _

_School of elements,wizardry,and mysticism._

_Dear Mr. Potter you are invited to our school it is year round and will get you away from those horrible relatives of yours. Please send your reply with your familiar and we will pick you up by the end of the day thank you._

_Headmistress Destiny._

Harry being as smart as he is sent a reply and told them to not let his Aunt and Uncle to find out about magic. He gave the letter to the boa that then disappeared in a flash of emerald light now all Harry could do was wait and hope to be accepted. Later that same day there was a knock on the door an a well dressed woman that had stepping out of a limo was at the door asking if she could come in. Harry did the smart thing and called his Aunt. The well dressed woman explained that she was the headmistress of Frost Academy a prestigious school for the gifted and that harry had been accepted to the school she told Harry's aunt that this school was year round but he could visit on weekends and holidays if needed. Petunia after some thinking allowed it as long as she didn't have to pay or see him again. Harry quickly agreed and with the headmistress left number 4 hopefully forever. In the limo he got his 1 semester schedule he had charms, transfiguration, history of the worlds, etiquette of species, defense against the dark arts followed by dark arts basics, potions, care of magical creatures, introduction to magic and free period. Seeing the products needed for these classes Harry suddenly started to worry and asked how he would pay for this as he had no money. " Harry your parents left you a vault filled with gold you don't have to worry about money." the headmistress stated then harry asked how he could have so much money when his parents died in a car crash. "Harry your parents didn't die in a car crash they were murdered by a very evil man. Harry shocked at this revelation stayed silent the rest of the ride.

**Next chapter: welcome to angel boulevard.**

**Possible crossovers later on please revue second story no flames sorry for the cliffhanger hope you like it.**

** Not sure of ratings yet T for now might get up to M no pairings yet next chapter Dumbles and Ron bashing.**


	2. angels and seventh heaven

**Disclaimer I Own Nothing Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.**

"_Parsletongue or beast speak"_

_'thoughts'_

"speaking"

Chapter 2: meet me on angels wings.

**Last time harry and the headmistress were on their way to angel boulevard at the same time in the headmasters office in Hogwarts.**

Dumbledore after eating a whole bag of lemon drops decided to check on the instruments that monitor harry at number 4 privet drive. Seeing that he wasn't home the headmaster thought that the Dursleys must have sent him shopping or something. '_hopefully when he gets to Hogwarts I can console him and make myself seem so grandfatherly. After I gain his trust I'll start molding him into my perfect little weapon who would sacrifice himself at my order get him to kill tom and hopefully kill himself in the process so I can take all of his fame and the potter fortune all for the greater good.' _while Dumbledore was lost in his delusions of grandeur he failed to notice the instruments monitoring harry slowly dieing as the young boy was given the freedom that he so much deserved.

**Back to Harry and the headmistress.**

As they stepped out of the limo into the busy streets of London next to Big Ben was a bar that none of the others around the two seemed to see. The name of the bar seemed to be Seventh Heaven as the two walked in they were greeted by the owner and her husband Tifa and Cloud Strife. "I have a delivery to make Tifa I'll be back tonight tell Marlene I love her and I'll see you when I get back my love." With that Cloud went out got on his bike and drove off. "Well unfortunately my husband had to go deliver a package for Nicholas Flamel. Well welcome to Seventh Heaven a magic paradise Marlene could you come and show these nice people to the Angels Wing." said Tifa as a girl of about 11 years of age appeared. "By the way Marlene still needs to get her materials for school. Would you mind terribly if you could take her headmistress I would take her myself but we're kind of busy right now." "Of course Tia anything for an old friend. May I introduce my charge Harry Potter." With that said the focus was brought onto Harry after being scrutinized by Tifa for a moment she seemed satisfied and said, " So you're Harry nice to meet you this is my adopted daughter Marlene she will be attending Frost academy too so why don't you two get to know each other. And let me tell you a little secret going somewhere new is much easier with friends I know from experience." And with that said Tifa was off to help another customer and Marlene led them to a pinball machine in the corner called final fantasy wings of salvation the pinball game. The headmistress using her wand traced a character on the board causing it to go underground and zoom for what seemed like a mile or two. As the three now with the addition of Marlene resurfaced they got their first look at Angel Boulevard. It seemed to glow with ambient magic thick in the air Harry had never felt as strong as he did at that moment looking around seeing all the different species of magical beings walking and mingling so openly. Harry finally decided to take off the spectacles he had worn for the last 6 years and suddenly it was like a bomb had gone off the magic and everything surrounding him were more colorful he could see the auras of magic different for each person. He looked at the headmistress and was surprised at the flames of magic that surrounded her. Then he looked at Marlene and saw an benign white spread across her skin as pure as freshly fallen snow it was at this moment he swore to protect her from the harshness he had seen. Harry saw his own aura in the windowpane of a magic electronics store and his aura was different usually it was small purple and blue mixed from years of abuse but here and now it was shining a brilliant emerald mixed with sapphire and gold with an undertone of ruby and sterling silver. Then the headmistress spoke, " First stop Gringotts we need to get Harry's trust key and a blood test to reveal any creature blood he might have. With that the started to walk to a huge building that although white to everyone else was a golden-brown color to Harry's eyes and seemed to radiate a mysteriousness and power untapped or unused.

**Next chapter:Goblins and Wands.**

**The crossovers are starting and as I said in the disclaimer I own nothing hope you like this chapter more crossovers to come and what is to become of harry in Gringotts cliffhanger for those reading Corporate Vampire my Rosario+Vampire fan fiction I have lost inspiration for the moment but I will return Please Review see you next time lol ;).**


	3. goblins and focuses

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"_Parsletongue or beast speak"_

_'thoughts'_

"speaking"

**Chapter 4:Goblins and focus**

** Last time Harry was about to enter Gringotts with the headmistress Destiny and Marlene Strife.**

As they entered the bank harry had to put on his glasses again to be able to keep his sight because of all the magic shining in the bank. The trio approached the goblin teller. "excuse us but we need to access the Potter and the Strife vaults." said headmistress destiny, " Also can we get a blood test on both Mr. Potter and Miss. Strife to see if they have any blocks or creature blood in them." with that the teller called a goblin of higher rank, "we need an inheritance test for Mr. Potter and Miss Strife." they were led to a private office where the goblin took out two sheets of paper "Mr. Potter I am Gold-hook please put three drops of blood on the paper you too miss strife and we will see what is hidden inside you two." with that both Harry and Marlene put three drops of blood on separate papers on Harry's sheet appeared.

_**Harry Potter**_

_**parents:Lily Potter nee Evans (adopted name) and James Potter**_

_**creature blood: ¼ Royal elf ¼ archangel ¼ high demon ¼ human.**_

_**Abilities:**_

_**instant linguistics(blocked)**_

_**animal speech (partially blocked beast magic)**_

_**elf magic (blocked)**_

_**healing(partially blocked outside healing, healing hands)**_

_**Angel magic (full block)**_

_**Metamorphagus (blocked)**_

_**Dark magic (blocked)**_

_**demon magic (blocked)**_

_**necromancy(blocked)**_

_**summoning magic(blocked)**_

_**magic sight**_

_**Thread magic(blocked)**_

_**blood magic(blocked)**_

_**Elemental(blocked)**_

_**White magic(blocked)**_

_**Materia magic(blocked)**_

_**Blocks:**_

_**Magic(90%)**_

_**animal speech(magic)**_

_**elf magic(complete)**_

_**healing(mostly blocked)**_

_**bloods(complete)**_

_**Angel magic(complete)**_

_**Metamorphagus(complete)**_

_**Dark Magic (complete)**_

_**Demon Magic(complete)**_

_**necromancy(complete)**_

_**summoning(complete)**_

_**Thread magic(complete)**_

_**Blood magic(complete)**_

_**instant linguistics(complete)**_

_**Elemental(complete)**_

_**white magic(complete)**_

_**Materia magic(complete)**_

_**Bonds:**_

_**familiar bond snake**_

_**fake bond to dark lord (please remove)**_

Everyone was stunned at the shear number of blocks on harry "can I have the blocks and the dark lord bond removed please." asked Harry slightly uncomfortable at the silence. "yes Mr. Potter we will remove all blocks would you like to go through the ritual to bring out your creature bloods as well."

"yes please" replied harry after that everyone looked at Marlene's list

_**Marlene Strife**_

_**parents: adopted by Tifa and Cloud Strife**_

_**creature blood: ½ human ½ Ancient**_

_**Abilities:**_

_**White magic**_

_**Healing magic**_

_**Materia magic **_

_**summoning magic**_

_**Arcane magic **_

_**ancient Magic**_

_**Bonds:**_

_**none yet**_

Marlene was slightly surprised at her magics and her blood she also requested an inheritance ritual.

5 minutes later the trio and gold-hook were in the ritual chambers an hour after that they exited the bank Harry using his Metamorphagus abilities looked exactly like he did when he entered minus the lightning bolt scar.

_Flashback_

_Mr. Potter I do not know who put those blocks on you so you might want to keep your true appearance hidden until you get to school" said the goblin."yes Gold-hook just visualize my old self right?" asked Harry._

_Flashback end_

due to that harry still looked like he did before entering the bank minus the scar and added a bottomless bag filled with gold directly from his trust vault which was allot of money. First stop was the focus shop Kalt's focus shop.

Once inside Harry felt a pull in numerous directions he had to follow it first Harry stopped and picked a vial of venom and a red feather then to the opposite side of the shop where he grabbed two rocks and a bit of pure gold then he was drawn back to the counter where he deposited the materials suddenly as if out of nowhere the owner of the shop appeared "hello I'm Damien Phoenix how may I serve you." he looks at the counter and sees the material "looks like you already found your materials lets make your focus now." he mutters a spell and all the materials fuse into an orb " Hold that and your true focus will be revealed. Harry took the orb and it suddenly glowed white before transforming into a scepter. "interesting do you know what your materials were Mr. Potter." Harry shakes his head " a phoenix feather, basilisk venom, holy magicite, death magicite, and enchanters gold you young sir are very powerful and with the slots at the top of the scepter it looks like you can learn materia or summoning magic. Let me help you with your focus" Damien whispers a spell and the scepter shrunk to the size of a normal wand. "Now I put some spells on it so it would shrink or grow on your command just think it also it will always return to you with a thought so it can never get lost nobody else can wield it if they tried they would be burned it is also indestructible that will be 150 galleons."

Harry payed while Marlene got her focus she got a staff made of unicorn hair, holy wood, phoenix feather and a flower she was already carrying.

After that the trio went to Banes books to get their first years material Harry and Marlene also got as many books about their personal magics basics as they could being rich now Harry payed for the materials. then the trio left and the Headmistress created a portal to the school and as one the three stepped through into the beginning of their lives.

** Next time: Frost Academy finally arrived and Harry's true appearance.**

**Thanks for the reviews please continue cliffhanger hope you like my story. Next we introduce more crossovers and students anybody who wants too can put up a character profile into a review and I will try to add them include name, creature, abilities, age, and sex thank you I will start next chapter in a few days.**


End file.
